


Gotta get up and do something

by vaporrub



Category: Homestuck
Genre: Domestic, Husbands, Late at Night, Lazy - Freeform, M/M, Marriage, no sburb
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-22
Updated: 2020-07-22
Packaged: 2021-03-03 22:54:51
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 206
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24873403
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/vaporrub/pseuds/vaporrub
Summary: John suggests that Dave get up and leaves the house for once. Then, they both decided to take a late night walk together.
Relationships: John Egbert/Dave Strider
Kudos: 3





	Gotta get up and do something

"Dave! Did you spent all day online again?"

"Dude, you don't get it." Dave sighs and pulls away from his desk and laptop to tell his boyfriend, "I was doing my work."

"I know! But you need to get out, get some sun-"

"And what? Get burnt?" Dave's albino. He gets burnt as soon as the sun touches his skin.

"Okay, so... how about you just go out to the store." John asks.

"Nah... it's too late now." Dave brushes off the suggestion.

John sighs, "Dave... you need to get out of the house sometime."

"Sometime... not today." Dave shrugs.

"What if... we... went on a walk?" John asks.

"Huh? Why?" Dave exercises all the time in their living room, with the little personal gym they got.

"Cause it would make me happy, sweetie."

* * *

"Look at the stars!" John holds onto Dave's hand as they walk down the suburban street.

Dave sighs as he looks up at the glowing stars.

They dance against the black backdrop of the night.

John seems so happy to look at the constellations... and he seems so happy that Dave is out.

"Yo, babe?"

"Huh?" John looks back at Dave. "What is it?"

"How about we make this a daily thing?"


End file.
